navalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Submarine
=Overview= Submarines are variants of Ships, which can travel underwater. Submarines can go up and down in the water. These vehicles operate like real submarines, where they are use to stealth to strike unsuspecting ships in the water with Torpedoes or launch array of missiles. Other uses, they can also can be used to deliver cargo with less changes of being destroyed from docks and launch smaller vehicles attached to it. How they Work Submarines needs Six items, Vehicle Sign "Submarine, Engines , Endstone blocks, Subdrive Sign, a Sonar sign and Ballasttanks sign. *Vehicle Control Sign - To Steer the Vehicle & Control Speed *Subdrive Sign - This is the switch to make allow the engines work underwater *Ballasttank Sign - This sign controls weight of the vehicle, so it STAYS underwater. This sign also shows you HOW DEEP in the Water you are with a graphic indicator. *Endstones - These blocks need to added to the blocks you build the submarine with. They act as a virtual watertank. They need the Ballasttanks sign to operate. *Sonar Sign - This or a more advanced version of sonar, will lets the player driving under water see where their going. Optional Things a Submarine Needs *Periscope - Periscopes are means to see above the vehicle while the rest of the vehicle is underwater. *Torpedoes - Weapon kill other vehicles with that are on the water *Missiles - This optional weapon that can be used to kill any active vehicle (including aircraft, tanks & ships), destroy buildings, or anything that it's aimed at. They are expensive and not easy to use. *Nav Sign - Nav (or Navigation) sign is intended to tell you where you are on the map, which direction your facing and how DEEP you are in the water. This sign is needed if you don't want crash into the bottom. *Helm Sign - Helm is a back up steering controls to your vehicle sign. It also tells you your speed and direction your facing. How to Drive a Submarine * *; Launching Submarine *: Spawn the vehicle at the docks according to it's size. * *; Activate the Submarine *: Click on the Submarine sign to turn on the vehicle. You and anyone on board the vehicle will be given armor and the vehicle will begin to move in Gear 1. Very slow. * *; Change gears and increase speed or dive *: While in safedocks, vehicle can't turn. It can drive. However, changing gears is necessary. Like a Ship, HOLD the SNEAK BUTTON and RIGHT CLICK with the Gold Sword to change gears from Gear 1 to Gear 2. This point you can either leave Safedocks while on top of the water (Surface) or dive underwater before you leave the protection of the area. See Underwater Driving. * *; Increase speed *: Right Click (only) with the gold sword, and the vehicle now in Gear 2 will double it's speed. Each click will increase speed by certain speed. So you can control how fast you go. * *; Turning *: Once out Safedocks, the submarine will be able to turn. YOu face direction you wish to travel (left or right), and right click that direction. The vehicle can slide (drift) left or right as well. So your front of the vehicle will keep facing direction it was going but it will slide. A player need only to right click ONE time to begin this. To stop you click the opposite direction ONE time. To do a full turn, just click multiple times the direction you want. * *; Stopping *: Face away (not walking away) Submarine sign so it's at your back. Then right click as if you were to increase speed. This will decrease your speed each time you click. Underwater Driving A submarine can go up and down while underwater. They do not need go all the way to the surface (on top of the water). Going Down *Step 1 - Subdrive : Submarines have two modes of operations, Surface, and Sub. Submarines will automatically operate as a normal ship when activated. To change modes to drive underwater, the users must activate the Subdrive sign, this will switch the engines from surface running to underwater. Note: A submarine will not move well until the vehicle is underwater while in this mode depending on it's engines. *Step 2 - Diving : The person driving the submarine must click downward to begin descending (going deeper) underwater, the vehicle will announced "Down Bubble". *Step 3 - Ballasttanks : The player must click on the Ballasttanks sign. This sign controls weight of the vehicle, so it go move downward or upwards more easily. A graphic on the sign, will sliding indicator showing the vehicle gaining more weight. Ideally as the ship goes down , it will increase speed going down. A player must pay attention to this sign, because they wish to keep it from going too far down or it could crash to the bottom of the ocean. When they are at their ideal level to travel underwater, they will click the control sword up ONCE. This will stop the movement going down. They will also need click the Ballasttanks sign till the sign says "Equalized". *Step 4 - Stop Diving : Right Click up ONE with the gold sword, this will stop movement down. The ship will announce it is leveled. Going Up To go up, is the opposite of the Going Down directions. However, if you want stay underwater while going up. You must pay attention to what the Ballasttank sign is saying. Also it's recommended to have either Helm sign or a Nav sign on the ship, this will tell you how DEEP you are. *Step 1 - Click Up : First step is look up with your character, and right click the gold sword that way. The sub will start going up. *Step 2 - Ballasttanks : Click the ballasttank sign till it says "Flood". This means virtual water is being removed for the Endstones, so make vehicle lighter in the water. This is critical if the submarine wants to go up. Once you reach your ideal level in the water you want travel, click the ballasttanks sign again until it says "Equalize" again. Remember follow the graphic. Level shows how deep in the water YOU ARE. *Step 3 - Going to the Surface (optional) : If you want to completely get out of the water. You need allow ballasttanks to completely drain out of water. When you reach the surface, you will click the Subdrive, to allow the submarine operate in "Surface Mode". Aka Diesel. How to Build a Submarine The following is how to build a Submarine intended for combat. See Guide to: Vehicle Weapons how to put together weapons and other features. The following is basic information on assembly of the vehicle itself. * *; Step 1 - Lay out the Hull *: First part is to make main floor of the submarine, so you going make outline of the outside of the submarine. As you progress, you should fly up and look down on it so you can get idea if this shape is working for you. This line blocks (iron recommended) should touch one another, so if fly up above the plot you can see a shape of your submarine.. For reference for these instructions, the following steps will refer to this as submarine's outline. * *; Step 2 - Laying down the Keel *: The Keel is the bottom of the submarine, it's backbone. Start from the front and move until the Outline of the Submarine connected to the keel. * *; Step 3 - Add weapons *: While the submarine is just frames and outlining floor of the main deck, you should place your Torpedo launchers. (Usually forwards, but larger submarines can have them facing any direction. Usually for vehicles Ship2 and smaller, forward and back.) * *;Step 4 - Fill out the Hull *: Once your desire weapons are added, you need make sure you have floors you want inside the ship's hull (this stuff below the top of the submarine). Putting in where your control room is, space for the engine. Then you want cover up the hull so no water gets in. REMEMBER you need enough endstones so the submarine's Ballasttanks Sign can operate and keep your submarine level underwater. These blocks can be ugly, you can cover them up. * *; Step 5 - Conning Tower / Sail *: The Sail or the Conning tower is the "Fin" which is name for the superstructure that is on top of the submarine. Usually when on surface. submarine can driven from it. While not necessary, it handy to have to see over the ship and expose your periscope (if you have one) from damage. * *; Step 6 - External Weapons & Other Equipment *: The submarine needs only (if desired) it's tnt cannons and AA-Guns added. Please note that these weapons may need to be covered. Diving sometimes wipes out signs and buttons & levers. This ideal time to add periscope if its to be added. * *; Step 7 - Test Sail & Completion *: Now it's time see if your submarine is fully armed and operational! Choose a less frequent spawner in the docks, so to avoid unnecessary sinking while in combat. Category:Vehicle Types